


Ruling together

by Cute_trash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Everyone is nice, Fluff, Hux loves power, Kinda off, Kylo is nice, M/M, Nice Hux, Royal Guard Kylo Ren, This wasn't supposed to be fluff, but shit happens, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish we could do this more often, I would like to spend more time with you.”<br/>“But darling you spend the whole day with me, every day.” Hux teased knowing very well what the Knight had intended to say.<br/>“You are such an ass Hux, I’m trying to be romantic.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>They stared at each other eyes and time stopped. In that moment they weren’t Hux the Emperor or Kylo Ren the royal guard and Knight, they were simply two humans in love with each other and nothing at the moment mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruling together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelhead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/gifts).



> Hello beauties and gentlebeauties, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any error you might find and characters are probably way OOC but that's okay, right? (=゜ω゜)

He had done it, what was once a dream it is now a reality. Of course he wasn't alone, he could have never achieved this by himself, Kylo Ren had sworn and pledged his loyalty (and love) to him and only him. The former general of the First Order had no idea how Ren convinced the other Knights to join them and plot against Supreme Leader Snoke and how their plan succeeded, he truly didn't know. Hux didn't believe in trivial things such as luck but did he thank all of his lucky stars that allowed him to reach here and in just one year (after killing Snoke), Hux, Ren and his Knights along with the First Order had conquered the galaxy and thus it ceased to exist to give birth to Emperor Hux.

 

He showed no mercy to traitors and anyone against him, he didn't hesitate in executing them in public, he wanted to send a message to all galaxies and it was pretty clear: "Betray and you'll die, there's no escape". In those moments Hux glowed, to know that the life of those people were in his hands filled him with glee, he was born to rule and no one could deny. He was both merciless and merciful, he could build or destroy, he was more than an Emperor. In the young man's head he was a God, he could choose between the life and death of billions of life forms and that sensation of overwhelming power was better than any drug, alcohol or anything anyone could invent, he truly was a megalomaniac ~~(*megalovania intensifies*)~~.

 

Never in a million years had he imagined he could actually achieve his dream but Kylo was there to encourage and help him step by step, another surprising thing. Hux never thought the Knight would end up loving him or that he would return the sentiment but it happened and once again Hux thanked all the deities he knew because not ever in a life time could he imagine he would fall in love with human disaster that was Kylo Ren and that they would rule everything. 

 

Well almost everything, they were still working on that however today the Emperor had stopped working after all it was a very special day. It was four years ago that both him and Kylo somehow confessed their feelings between angry arguments and sassy remarks leading them into a night filled with raw love, passion and surprising tenderness. And since it was such a remarkable date, Hux wanted to make it even more remarkable hence why he reserve this day to spoil his loved one. He was hardly a romantic, he didn’t know how to deal with this situation as well as Kylo but it didn’t mean he did not love him as much.

 

Kylo was surprised when Hux told him today he did not have to fulfill his duty as royal guard and protector and was even more surprised when he heard the reason, he also was absolutely delighted that his Emperor had taken the day off only to spend it with him. They had eaten, walked, joked and even made love, both thought that the day couldn’t get any better. They had finished dinner outside in their luxurious gardens and both were now laying in the soft grass looking up at the stars, tracing constellations and making up some of their own and it was in the midst of that moment Hux spoke in a quiet caring voice:

 

“Today was a lot of fun.”

Kylo turned to his lover with a smile that could light up the whole galaxy and nodded

“I wish we could do this more often, I would like to spend more time with you.”

“But darling you spend the whole day with me, every day.” Hux teased knowing very well what the Knight had intended to say.

“You are such an ass Hux, I’m trying to be romantic.”

“I know.”

They stared at each other eyes and time stopped. In that moment they weren’t Hux the Emperor or Kylo Ren the royal guard and Knight, they were simply two humans in love with each other and nothing at the moment mattered.

“You know I love you right?” Hux asked, this was the moment he had waited all day long.

“Of course, I love you too.”

He then got up and bend on one knee and the dark haired knight immediately pulled himself up, looking at what his lover was doing.

“You know I had a speech all planned up, but to be honest I can’t remember what I wrote.” Hux admitted, a lovely shade pink started to appear on his cheekbones. “Whenever I look at your wonderful brown eyes, I just get lost in them and my mind goes blank, I never thought such thing was possible but there you are proving me wrong. You proved a lot of things to me and even if I professed my love in all languages of the universe, there still wouldn’t be enough words to describe how much I love you.”

At this point Kylo’s eyes were completely watery and his heartbeat was going sky high. Hux sighed and continued with a dashing smile “When the First Order still existed and I had to make speeches I knew I was good at it. But now I can’t even say the one I planned to you so I’ll just go to the point.”

At this point the former general took a small box and opened it to reveal a simple silver ring, there wasn’t need for extravagances between them, both liked simple things and to keep things simple “Kylo Ren, you’ve helped me build my reign and I’m an Emperor only because of your continuous effort. You’ve been my guard, protector, adviser and lover. I think it’s time people know that this isn’t only me, I want to officially share all I have and rule with you. I don’t want to hide anymore only to kiss you, I want to do it freely. So I have to ask, will you please marry me?”

The Knight tackled the other man and let his tears of joy fall while chanting the word ‘yes’.

 

"This is the happiest day of my life.” The young Knight said while observing the ring on his hand, after an intense round of love making with his now fiancé on their shared room.

“I’m glad you said yes.”

“Was there any other option?” He asked in a playful tone and Hux chuckled.

“Come now, let’s sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, we have to announce to the whole universe that I’m going to get married.”

“Yes your highness.” The man mocked and earned a slap on his arm.

Hux then laid his head on the other man chest and slipped his lean leg between Kylo’s and the other man instantaneously wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man’s waist, both feeling quite content and shortly both were sound asleep to the sound of each other heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading my trash (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ please have a cookie and lemme know what you think


End file.
